A REBOUND LOVE
by kyasurin.0kyuu
Summary: WHAT IF YOU ARE GIVEN A CHANCE TO BE LOVED BY YOURDREAM GUY BUT ONLY AS A REBOUND? WOULD YOU JUST IGNORE THE FACT OR JUST PLAY AND ENJOY THE GAME? READ TO KNOW THE RIGHT DECISION… OS


**A REBOUND LOVE**

WHAT IF YOU ARE GIVEN A CHANCE TO BE LOVED BY YOURDREAM GUY BUT ONLY AS A REBOUND? WOULD YOU JUST IGNORE THE FACT OR JUST PLAY AND ENJOY THE GAME? READ TO KNOW THE RIGHT DECISION…

Have you experienced being used by the person you loved. Have you thought of yourself as a stupid one even once in your life? And after these terrible experiences have you lerned something? Well, if you're asking me Yes is my answer. It was used to be the love that I'm waiting for that became the love that I almost cursed.

It was April fool's day that I was disturbed by a sudden news. Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend broked up with him. Actually Natsume is a close friend of mine. We used to be childhood friends. Three of us actually with Sumire, Natsume's ex. I still remember that day when he was courting Sumire while I was helping him do the planning. Even though Sumire said that he was lucky that I'm his friend for if not because of me she would've never say yes to him, I still believed that they love each other so much

Alright, enough of the flashback. So that day, Natsume was drunk and as expected I'm there to comfort him. I did my best but it was nothing that I almost made his feelings out. I was happy ta the same time but Natsume wasn't.

Heshouted at me saying "_Get lost Mikan! I already have enough of you. You are saying that things will always be okay afterwards but what do you know? Have you felt this before? Have you exactly been in love? You know nothing so you don't have the right to say such things."_

By that time I know by myself that I'm naïve when it comes to love but in his questions that was all a yes. I've already felt that pain. I felt that when I loved him even now although I know that he would never realize that.

That is when I replied to him: _"I knew it from the start. I knew it. You would never recognize this feeling of mine. But don't worry I didn't expect that much from you. You are stupid! Idiot! But besides all of that I love you!! I loved a stupid idiot one."_

I didn't care if I cried hardly, even if my tears fell continuously because in my heart I knew it was great letting go of that damn feeling. I saw him. He just looked at me like he was shocked to hear that. But inside of me I wasn't that hurt because I didn't actually expect anything from him.

The great news was after 1 week, he get back to normal considering us. We hang out just like the old days. But the sudden on was on the 2nd week of April he asked me if I could be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes. That was super great. The feeling was intense that I can't believe that this is happening.

I finally had lived the love I've been hoping for. But on the 4th week of April my friends take me alook of an article entitled: Know if you're only a rebound. I don't get their point until I had read the five questions. Eventually I answered 4/5. At first I thought that it would never make sense but not until my bf's ex came back broken heartedly.

That wasn't an excuse though. I didn't care at all because were friends and Sumire knows our current relationship at that time. But I was wrong. I caught them kissing and that was the worst ever.

I reflect again on the article and thought that maybe the article is true. Who would ask someone to be his girlfriend just a week after her ex broke up with him. Then it's me who is idiot. That night I cried again thinking that it was my fault. It was my fault that I let my heart be used and be a rebound.

I let my self in a fake relationship where I'm the toy. It was painful to think that the love I've been hoping could be the love that I've cursed. The pain stucked in my heart would never be erased. And now Natsume have to thank me right. He should thank me for letting myself help him to move on even in a short time.

Now he doesn't need me right. He doesn't need me after all for he has Sumire who had hurt him.

Then I broke up with him. He cried and said to me that I was wrong boout that kiss. He begged for me to save this relationship. But I couldn't. It was too painful. Too painful that I cant even look at him. For if I would I know I could let him again to use me. He held my hands but I told him; "_If I could only I would but this relationship is hopeless. Answer me. Did you even loved me? Even a little bit or is it really using me?" _My tears fell for the last time. He can't answer me.

. In know that. But after a few seconds, he said to me: _"You know I can't do that. You could blame me for all the things in this world for using you never." _He cried out loud but it wasn't enough. I replied to him:_ You cant but you did. You could never do that but you had already done. You didn't answer my question and so you didn't love me. Although that was hard to accept I know I could. You don't have to feel sorry. It was my fault either."_

I don't know but from that time my heart broke. It was painful. Maybe we should've saved the relationship but it could nt happen. Our friendship was sacrificed. And that was more than anything.

We parted ways and live on our own. Still hoping that we could be friends again. The pain was still here and it could never be erased. Until he came again after 2 years. We both grew up. That was the last thing I knew then….


End file.
